


Paper Memories

by justlikeitwasbefore



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Drawing, artist!johnny, i just really love johnny ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeitwasbefore/pseuds/justlikeitwasbefore
Summary: Johnny is given a notebook by a nurse to write down anything he can remember. Johnny ends up drawing instead.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Paper Memories

Johnny was handed a notebook by one of his nurses. He looked up at her, a puzzled look on his face as his hand ran across the spine of the notebook. 

“If you remember anything, I want you to write it down in this notebook.” 

“But I don’t--” 

“Something might come to you. Just give it time.” 

Johnny nodded and started to flip through the blank pages of the notebook. Write what he could remember? He couldn’t even remember his name when he first woke up. All he could say was “my Jeep flipped three times, three times, I’m tellin’ ya,” over and over again. So how was he supposed to write memories? He reached to his side and picked up a stubby pencil. Dull. He shrugged and turned to the first page in the notebook. With a shaky hand, he wrote down his name, _Johnny Simpson_ . He cringed at the wobbly letters. _Jeep flipped three times. Drummer_. What else? Johnny sighed in frustration and turned to the next page. He started to sketch, drawing angry lines all over the paper. After having let out all his steam, Johnny stared down at the page. Or rather, he stared down at a woman’s face. Johnny’s scrunched up his nose as he tried to figure out who he drew. He turned to the next page and did it again, this time a man. Something felt off about the face whenever he tried so he eventually just left it blank. He turned the page and did it once again, another faceless man. It was after this sketch that a nurse came up to him. 

“Let’s see what you’ve written down, hm?” She picked up the notebook and thumbed through. “Huh. You drew me,” she said. “And two other men. Do you know who those men are, Johnny?” 

Johnny shook his head. “I didn’t even know I was drawing you.” 

“Interesting.” She handed Johnny back the notebook. “Well, continue to try and write down any memories you have. And drawings, if you’d like. You have a talent, Johnny. I’d hate to see it go to waste.” 

***

Johnny carried that notebook around with him everywhere. When he first arrived back in Cleveland, he ended up adding a lot of notes, memories, reminders. _Dad was mean. He hit me. Mom left us. Dad is dead now. Just me. Apartment 2B in 781 Superior Avenue. The key is on your pants loop. Take your meds but only at night. They slow me down. Remember to eat. Meds are in the top left cabinet in the bathroom. Two guys. In the Jeep._ There weren’t many and not all significant, at least not to Johnny since he didn’t remember most of these things, he was just told them. 

The oddest note was about a man who had knocked on his door and claimed to have known him. _Wayne Wright. He knows me. I don’t know him. Said we went to high school together. Marine. Kind of scary (don’t touch him!). Likes schedules_. Wayne would check in on him once a week and would tell him some old stories. Johnny never wrote these down, however. He liked to listen to them and pretend he was there in the moment even if he had forgotten about the event entirely. 

Still, his notebook was filled mostly with sketches. He drew some flowers and one very ugly puppy, but stuck with drawing people for the most part. He didn’t know who he was drawing. Maybe figures from his past, maybe just random faces. The worst part for Johnny was that he would never know. He would never know who these people were and if they meant anything special. They just stood lifeless on the page. 

***

Johnny walked early into the practice room that day. He was the first to arrive, which was pretty rare considering Jimmy always made sure he was as early as possible (if he wasn’t lost in a book) and Wayne was the most punctual man on Earth. He shrugged and went to sit down at a table in the corner. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the notebook. He started to sketch as he has been doing in his free time not spent drumming or drinking with the band or seeing a film. Johnny was so deeply engrossed in his drawing that he didn’t notice Julia approach and sit in the chair across from him. 

“What are you drawing?” Julia asked, causing Johnny to jump. 

“Julia! I didn’t see you there. I don’t know. I’m just drawing. I started drawing a lot after my Jeep flipped three times, three times, I’m tellin’ ya!” 

Julia smiled softly, making no comment about the Jeep which she had heard who knows how many times by now. “May I see?” 

“Of course!” Johnny grinned. “I’ll always let you look,” he said, handing the notebook to Julia. 

Julia thanked Johnny and started to make her way through the notebook. She chuckled a little at the notes about the band. _Donny Novitski - leader, piano, likes to yell, passionate. Jimmy Campbell - lawyer, books, saxophone and clarinet, really smart. Davy Zlatic - bass, loud all the time, drinks all the time, I don’t understand what he’s saying half the time. Nick Radel - trumpet, short and angry, has a soft spot, fun to tickle because then his face gets really red like a tomato. Wayne Wright - guy who said he knows me, trombone, clean, don’t touch him. Julia Trojan - singer, really really pretty, super nice, bakes me treats._

She continued to flip through till she reached the drawings and gasped a little. “Johnny! I didn’t know you could draw!” 

“Neither did I!” 

She laughed and went back to studying the drawings. “Johnny, do you know what you’ve been drawing?” Johnny shook his head. “Because you know, Johnny, you’ve been drawing us,” she smiled. 

“I what?” Johnny gasped, grabbing the notebook from Julia and looking through. “I have! I’ve been drawing you guys! I had no idea! How is that possible?” 

“You must have been drawing subconsciously. Not thinking about what you were drawing but instead just drawing. And you ended up drawing us.” 

Johnny grinned and handed the notebook back to Julia with the pencil. “Can you sign it? So I remember?” he asked with wide eyes. 

Julia nodded and signed her name next to the drawing of her. She handed Johnny back the notebook. “Are you going to get the others to sign it?” He nodded. “I think that’s a great idea.” 

As if on cue, the band began to stream through the door, chatting and arguing as per usual. 

“Boys,” Julia said, getting everyone’s attention. “Johnny has something he wants to share.” 

“You do, kid? Share away!” Davy grinned. 

“This!” Johnny held up his notebook excitedly. “I drew you guys! And I want you to all sign your picture,” he said, handing the book to Davy whose eyes widened when he saw the sketch of himself. 

“Since when could you draw, O Johnny Boy?” 

“I have no idea,” he replied. 

Johnny watched as his notebook made its way across the room and in the hands of every band member. When Julia handed him back the notebook, he eagerly looked at the signatures as the rest of the band began to warm up. With a smile on his face, Johnny stuck the notebook back in his pocket. He didn’t need to write himself a reminder this time to draw each member their own picture so they would never forget him. He then pulled out his drumsticks and sat down at the drum set, ready to swing with his brothers, his family that now lived on the page. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I'm really proud of this one so I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
